Raychor Organa
Character name is... Raychor Organa was a Republic Special Forces Commander who lead Havoc Squad in the Great Galactic War against the Sith Empire. Renow next as the only person to ever Defeat General Arkous Rakton. After the Eternal Empire's Invasion, he was posthumously awarded the rank of colonel, despite being captured. He is The First Recipient of The Republic Grand Cross of Meritorious Valor and Exceptional Service. Appearance Raychor was A Human Male With a Extremely Well-Toned and Muscular Build. He had Short Black Hair, and A Havoc Squad Tattoo Over his Right Eye. He also possessed Cybernetics, specifically a Cybernetically Enhanced Lung, Heart, and Eye. He was Also Missing One Finger. Personality and Traits Raychor was Extremely Savvy in Politics due to his Childhood on Alderaan, but possessed an intense Hatred of Politics. Raychor was in many ways the ideal Republic soldier, being highly patriotic and highly skilled in not only combat, but leadership and tactics. Even Arkos Rakton, the Empire's most feared general who was not only considered one of the top soldiers in the Galaxy but possessed extreme contempt for the Republic, viewed the Major with grudging respect, going so far as to call the young commander "the one worthy adversary in the whole Republic." Though suddenly granted the leadership of the most elite squad in the Republic, Raychor quickly adapted and led Havoc to many victories over the Empire. The soldier was very capable of using a combat knife, cannon, rifle, to sticky and cryo grenade's and extensive use of a side arm survived the intense firefights in the heat of battle making them heroes of the Galactic Republic. Raychor was also an Extremely Disciplined Martial Artist, being Extremely Capable Of Fighting The Most Brutish Of Opponents. As A Father, He didn't Change Very much. He Would Often Provide Encouragement, Warmth, and Genuine Trust For his Children. His Son Aric would very oftenly Accompany him to Meetings. Equipment and Specializations Raychor Specialised as A Republic Commando, Using Overwhelming Amounts of Firepower, High-Yield Explosives, and Exotic Vibroblades To Take Down His Foes. He usually Carried a Heavy-Duty Assualt Cannon. His Cannon was equipped with an Exotic Targeting System and could change from Full Automatic Firing to Semi-Automatic Firing. The Cannon also had an Attachable Grenade Launcher, and Fired Armor-Piercing, Cryo, Incendiary, and Plasma Charged Rounds of Ammo. Raychor though Preferring his Cannon, did Use a Blaster Rifle, Sniper Rifle, and a Pair of Pistols. His Pistols had Advanced Cooling Units, Rifle Scopes, and Fired Incendiary Rounds. His Blaster Rifle had a Scope that Linked Up with his Helmet or his Cybernetics to improve Shot Accuracy. The Rifle was Modified for Versatility and Quality performance. The Rifle had a Modified Power Pack to improve Overall Performance. The Weapon Had a Mount that allowed either a Grenade Launcher Mount or A Melee Weapon Mounted onto it. Raychor's Armor was a Typical Havoc Squad Armor, but was Made From Reinforced Durasteel, and was Lined With Cortosis, Phrik, and Neuranium. His Armor Was Environmentally Sealed and had Military-Grade Stimulant and Adrenal Injectors to Boost Performance. His Helmet Had a Number of Air Filters, which allowed him to Survive in Inhospitable Environments or even the Vaccum of Space for a Limited Time. His Armor also Had an Oxygen Intake Filter to further boost Performance. His Armor had also Been Equipped with Rocket Boots, A Jetpack, and had Sound Dampening Tech. As Havoc's Chief Advanced Recon, Forward Assualt, and Search and Destroy Specialist His Armor and Weapons were Tailored to these Specializations. His Helmet Had a Number of Sensors and Signal Jammers. Raychor was Known For His Use Portable Shielding Technology that had been extensively Modified and Upgraded By Havoc's Engineering and Technology Specialist. Background Early Childhood Raychor Organa was born the illegitimate Son of Duke Organa and Duchess Rist. He would Be raised by his Mother's Family for the majority of his young life. During his time with House Rist he would be trained in Echani Martial Martial arts and the Bakuuni Martial Arts. Raychor was born Force-sensitive but Wasn't taken to the Jedi Order. He had a powerful Connection to the Forces, and often used it in the form of a Mind Trick, or to rejuvenate his Body. But he also possessed an unusually strong connection to the Cosmic, Physical, and Unifying Aspects of the Force, and the first one was extremely rare, meaning he would've been an oddity amongst the Jedi and Sith. Joining the Republic Military Operations in the Mid and Outer-Rim Territories Upon his eighteenth birthday Raychor Enlisted in the Republic Military, he was deployed to the furtherest-Flung Corners of the Galaxy, where he honed his skills as a Sniper, Saboteur, and Keen Negotiator and Strategist. He soon underwent training in the Republic's Sniper Corps, before returning to his squad. Raychor was transferred to an Armored Divison of Walker Regiment's, where he learned the strengths and weaknesses of Republic and Imperial Walkers and Mobile Artillery. He would then go to serve as a Corporal in the Infantry, before joining the Hazardous Environment Corps and then the Search & Rescue Corps and Special Environment Attack Battallion. Promotion to Sergeant and Joining Havoc Squad After a Particular Brutal battle against Imperial Special Forces on the planet Hoth, Raychor was drafted by General Elin Garza into Havoc Squad. Garza who was a friend of his Father's in the last Galactic War, had promised him to watch out for his son. He was sent to the Special Forces Academies on Yinchorr, Carida, and Mustafar for extra and additional training before being sent to Ord Mantell to officially Join Havoc Squad. Havoc Squad Upon arrival in orbit around the planet Ord Mantell, the starship carrying Raychor barely evaded an ongoing space battle between the Separatist fleet and the Republic Navy. Safely entering the atmosphere of Ord Mantell, the future Commander and a group of Republic troopers set foot onto Mantellian ground. Raychor was welcomed with a snappy salute by Lieutenant Bex Kolos also known as Gearbox, a member of Havoc Squad just as he disembarked. He was then ordered to enter a Manka-class armored transport that was about to depart to a Republic outpost called Fort Garnik where he was supposed to meet up with the rest of his new unit. Inside the APC, Kolos introduced himself and briefed the Sergeant about their objective on the planet. A powerful bomb called, the ZR-57 was stolen by Mantellian separatists after shooting down a Republic ship that was carrying it. Capable of massive destruction, the mission to recover the weapon was given to the elite unit, Havoc squad. Suddenly the APC, carrying him, Gearbox and others, was shot down by two armor-piercing missiles coming from the nearby Drelliad village. Suffering several casualties including the driver, Gearbox assigned Raychor the mission to disable the missile launchers in the village while he would reorganize the Republic troopers who survived the crash, preparing them to move out and try to fix the Walker. He complied and reached the village. There he met with Sergeant Blyes and his men, who were under fire during the ongoing battle. Blyes asked the newly promoted Sergeant to take out the Separatist jammers which were blocking their communications. A task the Sergeant accepted and succeeded in. The Sergeant then proceeded to eliminate several more separatists and successfully destroyed the missile launchers, and also found a Console in the Separatist Compound, with information on the Enemies Troops movements and battle plans, deciding to risk planting a wiretap, Raychor Bugged the Entire Room and console, he also Rigged the Separatists Armory to blow and even their Medical and Food Supplies Stores. Afterwards, Gearbox contacted the new Sergeant, congratulating the subordinate for the mission's success and telling the Sergeant to reach Fort Garnik on foot while he would keep up with the repairs on the APC. Upon arrival to the Republic base, Raychor was welcomed by Sergeant Jaynes. Afterwards, Raychor entered the barracks where he was approached by a private named Farn, who introduced himself telling the New blood that it was an honor to meet a member of the legendary Havoc Squad. Raychor then finally regrouped with Havoc Squad, which received the new blood fairly well. The squad's leader, the famous Commander Harron Tavus then proceeded to introduce the veteran squad members: the second-in-command, Captain Zora; the explosives expert, Lieutenant Vanto Bazren and the combat medic, Lieutenant Ryler Dorant. First Havoc Squad Mission Commander Tavus started briefing Havoc Squad on their overarching mission on the planet, to recover the stolen ZR-57 orbital strike bomb in the region of Avilatan. Considering that the weapon was capable of vaporizing an entire island, the Republic had initially sent a recovery team but by the time they arrived, the bomb had already been stolen by the Separatists. Tavus then assigned the Sergeant to obtain information about the possible bomb's location from the Republic spy Bellis, who was waiting to report in the town of Talloran. Before the Sergeant could go on the mission, Tavus lastly introduced Lieutenant Aric Jorgan, who would oversee the Sergeant's progress in the Republic's Ord Mantell Infantry Command, and provide the necessary intel. Jorgan made it clear he was in charge, but Raychor Retorted he answered to Havoc Squad and by extension General Garza, not, Jorgan. Upon reaching the "Hot" meeting spot in Talloran, the Sergeant found Bellis dead. Immediately contacting Jorgan and reporting the death, the Cathar tasked the Sergeant toobtain Bellis' field box, which would contain the info that the spy was trying to reveal before his death. The Sergeant entered Bellis's house in Talloran to recover his field box. Upon entering the Sergeant was approached by Bellis Wife, Lin, who at first tried to disguise her husband's profession, considering that she didn't even know that he had been killed, and lin, Outraged by the fact he died in service, told Raychor to leave without hearing his request. Reiterating the importance of the box, infuriated Lin, utilisez allowed her to give him the box. Returning to Fort Garnik Raychor then gave Bellis's Field box to Jorgan, who then told Raychor to talk to Bazren while he decoded the information that was recovered. Bazren assigned the Raychor with a new task, telling him that a mysterious informant called Mirru had come to the Republic base and informed the officers that he knew of a planned separatist bombing happening on that very day. The Republic forces however initially refused to believe him due to the influx of refugees offering questionable intel for any form of remuneration. The soldiers kicked Mirru out of the fort after beating him up to discourage further actions. Bazren decided that any and all information was worth investigation and so sent Raychor to talk to Mirru to verify his claims. Raychor sought the informant in the Fort Garnik refugee camp, just outside Fort Garnik. Upon meeting and speaking to him, the informant was skeptical at first but then he convinced him to reveal the Separatists' plan to use several bombs in an ambush along the road. Jorgan, who overheard the conversation through the holocomm, immediately assigned the Sergeant to disarm the bombs, as a Republic convoy was preparing to move along that road in the Avilatan Badlands. After concluding his mission and returning to the Barracks, Raychor was intercepted by private Farn once again, who told his superior that most soldiers in the base were corrupt, and he could only trust the promising Sergeant, revealing that his CO, Lieutenant Virk, was scamming everyone under his command. The Sergeant accepted to help him, saying that as a Havoc Squad member, the Sergeant could report the corrupt official to higher authorities, alerting them to Virk's ongoing scam. Raychor then met with Tavus, who congratulated the promising trooper for successfully ending the ambush and saving the Republic convoy. Lieutenant Jorgan then approached the Sergeant and said that he had deciphered Bellis' field box which revealed the bomb's location. The Separatists were keeping the bomb in their outpost on the island of Mannett Point. While discussing the security features of the outpost, the sergeant suggested the possibility that the Sith Empire had a hand in the civil war due to presence of advanced weaponry and Mannett Point's unassailable nature. Dismissing the idea for later thought, Tavus tasked the Sergeant to rendezvous with Zora and retrieve the ZR-57. Before leaving, the Sergeant informed Tavus and Jorgan about Virk's corruption and they agreed to investigate it further. Progress on Ord Mantell | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Upon arriving at the Separatist outpost on Mannett Point, subduing several separatists along the way, Raychor met with Zora and flirted with her. She assigned the trooper to destroy the Outpost's generator while she would take care of the force field that prevented them from acquiring the bomb. After destroying the generator, Raychor encountered several wounded Separatists, including Jex and Grannin, who begged for mercy. The Sergeant decided to let them go with the condition that they would not fight anymore. Afterwards, the Sergeant regrouped with Wraith — Zora's code name — who had by then, disabled the force field. Both entered the room where the stolen bomb was supposedly being kept where they encountered an unprepared separatist officer, Dalern, who still refused to surrender to the Republic's will. Speaking to the isolated officer, the Sergeant was able to convince him to cooperate shortly after. Both Republic soldiers then discovered that the bomb had been moved to a different place, so Wraith proceeded to execute Dalern assigning the Sergeant to find more useful Separatist officers who could reveal the bomb's location. While searching the base for more officers, Raychor eventually encountered a room where three high-ranking Separatist were meeting. One of those officers, Saphrro, ordered another, Vyru, to attack the Republic trooper. Vyru was however killed, followed by his two partners, Saphrro and a third officer, Bol. Raychor, without any success locating the bomb, retreated to Fort Garnik, informing Needles — Ryler Dorant's code name — about the mission's result. Even though the Sergeant was not successful in retrieving the bomb nor its location, Needles told the Sergeant that the mission had been a success because four separatist officers had been killed, crippling the Separatist's presence in the area. Needles then told him about a man named Zak from Oradam village, that had been in the Republic's outpost, requesting for medical supplies due to his radiation illness. The Republic officers then determined that he had been poisoned by the radiation emitted by the bomb. With this discovery, the Sergeant was ordered to retrieve information from the crippled Zak, who could reveal where the bomb was being kept. The Sergeant complied and met with Zak and his wife, Jaller, questioning them about the bomb's location in exchange for the cure for the radiation poisoning. The couple revealed themselves to be separatists but accepted nonetheless to give away the location. Now finally with the bomb's location, Raychor was called to regroup with the rest of Havoc Squad in Fort Garnik's barracks. While entering the barracks Raychor was intercepted by the corrupt Virk who threatened the sergeant due to the scrutiny of an official investigation into his corrupt practices that the trooper had requested. Ending the conversation, the Sergeant proceeded to Havoc's rendezvous spot but was met by Jorgan, who revealed that Commander Tavus had taken Havoc Squad to recover the bomb but deciding to keep the Sergeant out of it. Jorgan was then informed by a technician that they had lost all communications with Havoc Squad. Jorgan, shocked by this event, decided to send the Sergeant to follow his squad and aid in locating the ZR-57, disregarding Tavus' command. The Sergeant was able to locate the bomb in another Separatist Base and finally disabled it, finding that Havoc Squad was still nowhere to be found. The Republic trooper had however found another troubling discovery, noticing that some of the opposing forces who were protecting the base, were actually Imperial soldiers, revealing the Sith Empire's affiliation with the Separatists. The Sergeant reached a hangar within the facility, finding that the rest of Havoc Squad was very much alive. Wraith attempted to kill Raychor, but was stopped by Tavus who then revealed to him that Havoc was going to desert the Republic for the Sith Empire, as the latter seemed to value soldiers more than the former. The Sergeant attempted to redeem Havoc Squad, but to no avail. Tavus continued to explain that Havoc felt betrayed after the Senate chose to abandon them on during the mission to Ando Prime. Tavus then ordered the Imperial Colonel Vorr and his Imperials to attack the Sergeant and give him the warriors death he deserves, who was able to defeat his opponents regardless. However, the Sergeant's fight to survive the attack had been enough for the treacherous Havoc Squad to escape in a Shuttle, taking the supposedly neutralized bomb with them to present it as a gift to the Empire. Promotion to Havoc Squad Commander Upon returning to Fort Garnik, Raychor learned that Republic Command was well aware of Tavus' betrayal after witnessing the events through the Sergeant's armor camera. Due to the honorable yet unsuccessful efforts of the Sergeant, command promoted the trooper to the rank of lieutenant and was given command of the recently deserted squad while Lieutenant Jorgan was demoted to sergeant and placed under the command of the trooper due to his superiors need of a scapegoat. After a quick stopover to Carrick Station for specialization training, the CO of Havoc squad journeyed to Coruscant to report to the head of the Republic Special Forces Division, General Elin Garza. Upon arriving, Garza briefed the erstwhile sergeant that Tavus had led hundreds of special forces troopers to defect to the Empire, and that the only advantage the Republic has at the moment was Havoc Squad, as Tavus presumes the CO to have died. Though Jorgan was all for going out to hunt down Tavus and his followers, Garza stressed that they must first take out the traitors' underworld contacts on Coruscant. Garza first sent the Lieutenant and Jorgan to the Old Galactic Market, putting them in contact with one of her men, Corporal Garrum. The corporal told them that their first target was a cyborg named Krel. The cyborg had been capturing civilians and apparently implanting them with their illegal cybernetics. Fighting through Krel's army of war droids, Raychor and Jorgan found the criminal cyborg in his facility. Though the troopers offered Krel a chance to surrender, the cyborg refused, and attacked the Lieutenant. Forced to kill Krel, the Lieutenant was then ordered by Garza to kill all the enhanced civilians within the facility. Jorgan noted that it didn't feel right, and that they didn't know whether the civilians really were enhanced or not. Ultimately, the Lieutenant agreed with Jorgan and let the civilians go after being given their names and identification numbers. Garza criticized the Lieutenant for this, saying that they needed to follow her orders over their brain, and then their heart, in that order. However, a report filed to Garza by Corporal Garrum later confirmed that the civilians hadn't been implanted. Next, Havoc was sent to Black Sun territory to meet with Sergeant Ava Jaxo. Jaxo and the Lieutenant worked together and managed to track a batch of nerve toxin canisters that Black Sun was shipping to Tavus and the other traitors. Jaxo also asked the Lieutenant to bring her a mysterious red case that Black Sun had retrieved. The Lieutenant and Jorgan succeeded, neutralizing the gas and retrieving the case, which had a strange prototype blaster inside. After succeeding in Black Sun territory, the Lieutenant was summoned to a Senate hearing regarding Havoc's defection. The CO answered as many of the committee's questions as he could but when asked if the events on Ando Prime were the cause of Havoc's defection, a Mirialan Senator told the CO to disregard it. General Garza was pleased with how the Lieutenant handled the hearing, and briefed Havoc on their next mission. Before leaving, the CO asked about the truth about Ando Prime. Garza confessed that when they sent Havoc to cut off an Imperial offensive then discovered that enemy forces were far greater than intel had led them to believe. Just as they were about to extract Havoc, the Senate cut them off, claiming that the operation was unauthorized and threatened to breach the Treaty of Coruscant. Under Kardan's leadership at the time, Havoc managed to find their own way home. Kardan resigned upon learning the truth and Tavus took over the squad, neither men being the same since. As the CO lamented that Tavus was telling the truth, Garza reminded Havoc that regardless of the difficult situation the old Havoc had to face, it doesn't excuse their actions. Continuing on with the mission, the Lieutenant and Jorgan were sent to Justicar territory to find and capture Jek Kardan alive. Finding the former commander of Havoc Squad in negotiations with an Imperial, the squad was initially assumed by Kardan to be mere grunts. But upon recognizing the symbol of Havoc Squad on the teams' armor, Kardan tried to escape by pitting the present Imperial forces against the new squad. After defeating the Imperial incursion in the facility, Havoc squad eventually tracked Kardan down in The Works, where he was guarding a transmitter responsible for the defectors' communications. Havoc managed to destroy the transmitter and after a lengthy conversation about the situation, the lieutenant convinced Kardan to help bring in his comrades. The Hunt Begins Rescuing a Senator With the threats on Coruscant quelled, the Lieutenant and his companion returned to Garza's office where upon speaking to the general the duo was finally given the task of capturing or killing the traitors of Havoc Squad and the many other Special Forces defectors. Given the galactic nature of their mission, Garza requisitioned a BT-7 Thunderclap to serve as the squad's transportation needs. She told them that Wraith had captured Senator Zorin Krasul, a member of the committee that questioned the CO, and was holding him hostage. Traveling to the space station Port Raga, Havoc rendezvoused with republic team already there, led by Sergeant Jaxo. Jaxo briefed the Lieutenant on the situation, disclosing that the arrival of Havoc Squad was inconspicuous, the neutral space station was taken over by opposing forces and that the Senator was being held in a hangar filled with explosives at the other end of the station. The squad moved out towards the find the senator and engaged the treacherous ex-republic forces and imperial commandos that sought to stop them. After eliminating the opposing forces, the duo found the captive Senator sitting on a bomb chair set with an inflated deadman's switch. As the trooper approached the senator, the boisterous Cathar rudely ordered the lieutenant to free him. While examining the situation, the Trooper managed to ask the senator about the motivations of Wraith behind his kidnapping. The senator quickly revealed that renegade troop wanted him to publicly acknowledge the events on Ando Prime which would have destabilized the Galactic Senate's inner workings. Asking further about the truth behind the ill-fated mission, the senator further revealed that the mission was conducted illegally, with the previous Havoc Squad invading the planet and engaging Imperial forces without the consent of the Senate. After concluding the conversation, the Trooper discovered that the bomb had three triggers: a weight switch, a remote trigger and an additional gas switch. The lieutenant moved to seal the bulkhead doors then vented the atmosphere in the hangar, modifying the atmospheric pressure in the area and thus disabling the gas trigger. After the procedure, the trooper raced to the senator's chair and defused the last two triggers with ease. With the senator freed, Havoc squad escorted the senator to the hangar where Sergeant Jaxo and her team were waiting. Before leaving, Jaxo had a short conversation with the commanding officer about how Wraith managed to slip past them even when they had eyes on the whole station, giving credence to the ex-Havoc member's skill in infiltration. Given the recent successes of the trooper, Jaxo invited the trooper to her place on Coruscant to celebrate. Upon reaching Havoc's starship, the trooper immediately reported to General Garza. Content with the trooper's report, Garza told the lieutenant that technicians collected new possible locations from the relay recovered during Havoc's previous mission on Coruscant. From the records, Garza surmised that the renegade troopers were operating on Taris and Nar Shaddaa. Taris Garza then sent Havoc to Taris, the first of the defectors' location. She had contacted the local regiment commander, Colonel Gaff, to assist them in any way possible, but he was not to know the details of their mission. Upon meeting with the colonel, he blatantly disregarded Garza's orders, partly due to the fact that their mission was top secret, claiming that nothing unusual happened under his watch. Suddenly, a female Human, Sergeant Elara Dorne, spoke up, stating that patrol teams have gone missing. When Gaff attempted to shoot her down for speaking out of turn, she cited regulations that made Garza's orders a priority. Gaff dismissed her claims, insisting that they may have fallen prey to wildlife. As the colonel excused himself, Dorne apologized for Gaff's behavior, stating that it's not the first time he defied direct orders. With Dorne's aid, the Lieutenant and Jorgan searched for several missing squads of Republic scouts and traced them to an Imperial outpost. There, Havoc's commander made a deal with an Imperial commander, Thorus, who agreed to tell him where Needles was, if he was allowed to go free. Dorne then came in on holo, warning the CO not to broker any deals with him, explaining that she personally serve under Thorus, who has committed war crimes in direct defiance of Imperial High Command. Thorus defends that he was only doing what was necessary to perform his duties and claimed that the CO was no different. Angered that he would compare himself to them, the CO raised a blaster, declaring they are nothing alike. Scared, Thorus confessed Needles' location and explained that he's experimenting withrakghouls and other defectors. Though Sergeant Dorne recommended executing Thorus immediately, Havoc honored their agreement, letting the commander go. They followed Needles to his base, where he was mutating Imperial soldiers into rakghouls. They managed to kill Needles and his rakghouls, Raychor decided to keep Needles' research rather than destroy it and ignore Jorgan's suggestion to bring it to General Garza. This pleased Garza, and though she commended them for killing Needles, she said she hadn't told Kardan yet but she doubted he'd be upset, as he and Needles never saw eye-to-eye unless Havoc's Honor was called into queetion. She also ordered Elara Dorne to join Havoc Squad, a transfer Dorne gladly accepted. Nar Shaddaa Havoc soon landed on the Hutt moon of Nar Shaddaa. Garza warned that the moon is neutral territory and advises against causing an incident. She then explained that Tavus' followers have reactivated a prototype Republic war droid designed M1-4X, originally meant to serve in Havoc and it's causing havoc on Nar Shaddaa. She had enlisted the aid of an SIS cell but ordered Havoc to avoid disclosure about their mission. Disembarking from the ship, Havoc met with their SIS contact, Jonas Balkar, in a cantina. In chasing Forex and his defector controllers, led by Captain Andrik the CO confessed the true details of their mission to Balkar rather than keep him in the dark. During the course of their chase, they infiltrated an Imperial outpost in a casino. As the Imperials raised their weapons, Andrik came on holo. He refused to aid the Imperials, knowing they'd be dead. Rather than start a firefight and cause an incident, the CO managed to convince the Imperials that Andrik doesn't care about the Empire and they gave up his location in Shadow Town, where he was attempting to fully activate Forex's experimental power core. Upon confronting the defectors, Andrik dismissed the CO as an obedient grunt. He claimed that the Republic will eventually abandon them too, but the CO would have none of it. At that moment, Forex was fully activated. Though unable to disobey Andrik, the droid expressed hope that Havoc Squad would prevail. In a quick firefight, they managed to kill Andrik and his followers and destroyed Forex. Later returning to an SIS safehouse, Havoc walked in on an argument between Balkar and Garza over Havoc's mission. Garza was displeased that the CO disobeyed orders. As the general signed off, Balkar then revealed that they have repaired Forex to serve in Havoc Squad. Into the Trap Garza next assigned Havoc Squad to attack Tavus' ship, which had been tracked after Tavus and a squad of Imperial commandos had stolen prototype cloaking devices. Traveling to Tavus' ship, Havoc Squad fought through the automated defenses. Unfortunately, they had been tricked—Tavus was not, in fact, aboard the ship. Tavus contacted the Lieutenant via holocomm, telling them that he had intentionally arranged for the Lieutenant to be there, and ridiculed them for killing Needles and Captain Andrik. Tavus revealed an Imperial unit called the Shadow Fist, which had been a constant rival of Havoc Squad's during the first war, was aboard the ship. The Lieutenant fought and managed to defeat all members of the Shadow Fist and recover the stealth generator. Phase Two Tatooine With the successful recovery of the stealth generator, Havoc Squad was sent to the desert world Tatooine. There, they found the mayor of Anchorhead, who informed the Lieutenant that the Imperials had been placing bombs into protocol droids and sending them into Anchorhead, killing many innocent beings. They received a report of a bomb that had just been set off, and Havoc went to the site quickly. They found an injured man who informed them that the protocol droids had entered the buildings and exploded, and they were forced to battle a new wave of the sabotaged droids Returning to the mayor, Havoc informed them of the successful mission. Then they were contacted by Fuse, one of the Havoc defectors. Fuse told them that the bombs were being engineered by Geonosians in the desert. Havoc went to the Geonosian compound and found the Geonosians in contact with an Imperial named Colonel Gorik. Gorik ordered the Geonosian leader, Kyvax, to kill Havoc. Havoc succeeded in eliminating all of the Geonosian forces and returned to Mayor Klerren. Fuse told the mayor he regretted his decision, because innocent people were being hurt with his designs. Klerren reassured Fuse that he was doing the right thing. Fuse then told Havoc of an Imperial commando team near Sand People territory, using Fuse's designs of mines and bombs on the Sand People. The Lieutenant and their squad set out to deal with them. Inside the cave the Imperials were hiding in, a technician expressed doubt, saying he thought Havoc had defected to the Empire. The commando sergeant replied that they'd sort it out when the Republic forces were dead, and his squad opened fire. The Lieutenant made quick work of the Imperials and killed them all save for the technician, who surrendered. Havoc allowed the technician to go free on the stipulation that he reveal the location of the Imperial base. That known, they set out to stop Gorik. At the Imperial base, the squad found Fuse in a cell. Fuse said that Gorik was getting away, and that Havoc should stop him. At that moment, the self-destruct was activated, and Havoc was forced to choose—free Fuse or go after Gorik. The Lieutenant chose to follow the primary mission of returning the Havoc traitors, and freed Fuse, turning him over to the Republic forces; however, Gorik was allowed to escape. This disappointed Garza, but she was pleased that Havoc was finally able to bring in one of the traitors alive, as Kardan was beginning to doubt her promise. Alderaan With their success on Tatooine, Havoc Squad was sent to the planet Alderaanto track down Gearbox. Raychor was less than pleased about Liaising with House Organa, his Father's House, Havoc interrogated a prisoner captured by the Organas, Markus Andarius Thul, with the help of Captain Balic Cormac of Organa's defense force. Thul agreed to help Havoc find Gearbox, provided the Lieutenant rescue his wife and daughter. First, Havoc took out a gun battery harassing House Organa, and then they proceeded to rescue the women and bring them back to House Organa. While on Alderaan, Havoc was repeatedly interrupted by Raychor'sought Cousin and snobbish noble of House Organa named Pallos Organa. Havoc deftly avoided Organa's questions, and Thul gave them the location of Gearbox's outpost. Gearbox had been designing a new war tank in the time he'd been on Alderaan, and even as Havoc prepared to assault his base, he finalized his plans, completing the tank. When Havoc fought through Gearbox's Imperial guards and reached him, Gearbox manned the tank. He taunted the Lieutenant, saying he was impressed that anyone could infiltrate the base but also degrading them by saying they weren't Havoc material, as Havoc would not have fallen for his trap. The Lieutenant damaged the tank and in the process injured Gearbox. The former Republic commando refused to give up, however, and continued fighting on foot. The Lieutenant was forced to Cripple him, almost ending another traitor's life but still managing to keep their promise to Kardan. Upon returning to House Organa, the Lieutenant found Pallos interrogating Captain Cormac. He demanded to know why the Lieutenant was allowing three Thul nobles to stay in the Organa household, and wanted to know what deal the Lieutenant had made with Markus. The Lieutenant honored their deal, pardoning Markus and his family, to Pallos' anger, before knocking Pallos to the floortelling him to give his father, the Organa Duke, his regards in the coldest way possible. Garza commended them for dealing with Gearbox, though she was saddened that he had been Crippled, as Havoc had promised Kardan to bring in the traitors alive, which Raychor Did, but at the cost of the man's Legs. She also inquired about how they had caused Pallos trouble. The Lieutenant explained that Pallos had gotten repeatedly in the way of the mission, and Garza said that although she had figured Pallos had been exaggerating, she also wondered if there was truth in his report, and ordered the Lieutenant to be more diplomatic in the future, before admitting she knew of his displeasure of helping the very family that abandoned him as a child. The Justice With all traitor outposts dealt with, Garza ordered the Lieutenant back to Coruscant. Upon arriving, she said they had a great deal to talk about, and commended the Lieutenant on their valiant efforts on behalf of the Republic. Garza had intercepted a message to the four outposts signaling all survivors to come to a rendezvous point. The Lieutenant was sent to infiltrate the rendezvous point, Tavus' command ship, the Justice. Upon boarding the ship, the Lieutenant was met by an Imperial who asked where they had come from. The Lieutenant lied and gave him the name of one of the previous outposts–Taris, Tatooine, and Alderaan. The Imperial bought the story and then asked if the rumors he was hearing were true regarding a single Republic soldier blasting through their operations. Deciding to further embellish this, the Lieutenant claimed that this soldier was a one-person army. The Imperial let them go on their way. As they went through the ship, the Lieutenant committed various acts of sabotage, eventually ending in the engine room. There, Wraith, one of the last Havoc traitors aside from Tavus, approached the Lieutenant and expressed pleasure at the opportunity to kill the Lieutenant. However, she failed, and was killed. Successfully sabotaging the engines, the Lieutenant and the rest of Havoc headed for the bridge. Upon reaching the bridge, Havoc confronted Tavus. Tavus said the Lieutenant belonged on the Justice in some twisted way. The Lieutenant responded that Tavus was a traitor, and had nothing to do with Havoc Squad. Tavus shot back that he was Havoc Squad, along with Fuse, Needles, Gearbox, Wraith, and Kardan. He accused the Lieutenant of murdering all his comrades, but the Lieutenant revealed that Kardan, Gearbox and Fuse were still alive. Though initially relieved, Tavus still held the Lieutenant accountable for the other deaths. Tavus, like Wraith, expressed pleasure at the opportunity to kill the Lieutenant. They fought, and the Lieutenant came out victorious. Wounded, Tavus expressed regret for his actions, acknowledging that he's responsible for his comrades' deaths for leading them to defect. Lowering his blaster, Tavus offered his services to the Republic, saying he could offer valuable intel. The Lieutenant accepted. At that moment, Republic Special Forces boarded the ship. Once the coast was clear, Garza came aboard. She cordially greeted Tavus, expressing relief that he finally decided to surrender. Tavus bemoaned that he lost everything he was fighting for. Garza reminded that the citizens of the Republic are worth fighting for. She then turned to the Lieutenant and she promoted them to Captain, with Raychor making Jorgan his Executive Officer. Later, Tavus sent a message to Havoc, expressing his regret at all that had happened and thanking them for sparing him. The Gauntlet Havoc Squad didn't get much downtime after the resolution of the Tavus Situation. The Commander was tasked with the difficult extraction of an SIS Agent on Tatooine. The agent had uncovered Imperial plans for a devastating new superweapon, known only as, "The Gauntlet". With the war still in it's cold, smoldering stages, Republic Command could ill afford to allow such a game changing project to go into effect. General Garza ordered the Commander and Havoc Squad to neutralize the Gauntlet, in an attempt to mitigate any military advantage such a weapon would give the Empire. However, Havoc Squad was still understaffed for such a dangerous mission, and lacked a demolitions or technical specialist. The Gauntlet Operation hinged on the Commander finding the last key pieces to the reformed commando squad. Garza ordered the Commander to assist and recruit a demolitions expert; a Weequay named Tanno Vik. At that time, Vik was tasked with disruption of the Imperial occupation on Balmorra. And though Havoc Squad was forced to deal with Vik's unorthodox tactics and the Imperial precedence on the planet, they succeeded in recruiting the best demolitions operative in the Republic military. The mission to Hoth was as uncomplicated as the operation on Balmorra, at least at first. The Commander was tasked with recruiting a Gand named Yuun, a squad commander who was stationed on Hoth. The Commander assisted Yuun and his squad in neutralizing pirate and Imperial forces on the frozen planet; leaving the planet secure for Republic forces and with the final piece of Havoc Squad on board his BT-7 Thunderclap. The Assault on the Gauntlet was arguably the most pivotal military action taken by the Republic on the eve of the renewed Galactic War. Imperial General Rakton would later blame the Commander and Havoc Squad for reigniting the war between the Republic and the Empire. Great Galactic War Once Havoc succeeded in destroying the Gauntlet, the Commander was promoted to the rank of Major. Unfortunately, their victory was not without repercussions. The Gauntlet's destruction incensed Imperial General Arkos Rakton, who declared outright hostilities against the Republic. His first move was capturing a group of Republic-aligned heads of state, forcing their respective planets to allow Imperial forces to bypass their borders to assault Republic holdings. Havoc was sent in to liberate the hostages, in an effort to stop Rakton's plans before they were begun. Turning the Tide After Havoc successfully rescued the hostages, as well as made an enemy out of Rakton, Havoc was deployed to reinforce the Republic offensive, starting with extracting Dagger Wing, a disavowed unit of Republic fighter pilots imprisoned on Belsavis for a botched mission that had resulted in the deaths of thousands of Imperial citizens on Fest. Then, Havoc was dispatched to space station A-77 to liberate POWs. The Commander was again partnered with another special forces agent, Sergeant Jaxo, in an effort to liberate the prisoners. It turned out that it was a trap set by General Rakton, to eliminate the threat of Havoc Squad and the Major. The Major survived the encounter, but not without making a terrible decision. Havoc was then assigned to the planet Voss, where Senator Evran was withholding thousands of Republic soldiers from the war effort for fear that the Empire would attack Voss again. And as he had Supreme Chancellor Dorian Janarus' complete confidence, even Garza couldn't overrule him. Thus, Havoc was forced to eliminate any Imperial invasion vectors, making the overall Republic military presence unnecessary. Havoc proceeded to foil Lord Torius' plan to utilize the stolen ZR-57 orbital strike bomb to hold Voss-Ka hostage. Though the Republic had more than enough strength to turn the tide of the war, Garza was forced to recall Havoc Squad to Coruscant for a Senate inquiry into the squad's activities. Meeting at the spaceport, Garza reveals to the Major that the inquiry is a sham. It is being held by Senator Grom Zian, who is in fact a paid agent for the Empire. It is Rakton's intention to use Zian to suspend Havoc, thus allowing the war to turn in his favor. Luckily, the SIS had gathered evidence proving Zian's ties. Garza ordered the Major to attend the hearing and present the evidence when it's their turn to speak, but avoid anything that could validate Zian's accusations. Upon arriving at the hearing, the Major stood silently as Zian spoke his allegations, accusing Havoc of having murdered Harron Tavus and covered it up, provoked the Empire by destroying the Gauntlet without Senate approval and apparent lack of contribution to the war effort. Once Zian said his piece, the Major then presented the evidence, which the turncoat Senator attempted to deny, but Senator Krasul, repaying Havoc for his rescue, spoke up in defense of the Major. The Senate committee then reviewed the evidence before ordering the Senate Guard to arrest Zian. Battle of Corellia After being dismissed by the committee, Garza contacted Havoc via holo, revealing that she's transferred to Corellia, where the Empire and Republic are committing a significant amount of forces to fighting. When the Major landed on the planet's surface, Garza introduced the Major to CorSec officer and former special forces member, Locke, and civilian Captain Phaeris, who had both agreed aid the war effort. Garza told Havoc that their objective was to storm the Bastion, the center of Republic military operations, which Rakton captured during the initial Imperial invasion. But to get there, they needed a landing zone for Phaeris' group of smugglers to deploy their troops. Garza sent Havoc to capture the Imperial-held landing zone where the smugglers' ships were docked. But after Havoc secured the landing zone, Locke called the squad to plead them to stop the Imperial attack on the residential districts. However, Garza suggested that Havoc instead divert to capture the lightly-guarded dropships, but she left the overall decision to the Major. Havoc chose to save the civilians. Havoc then deployed to Labor Valley to rally resistance cells to retake a factory. Afterwards, they met with Garza and Locke at a safehouse in Axial Park. Garza explained they needed a safe landing zone, which she's chosen to be the Corellia Museum of Starships. However, a famous warship, the Lucky Lancer, was parked there. Garza felt it better that it'd be destroyed, though Locke refused to have a symbol of Corellia heritage destroyed. Instead, Havoc chose to escort volunteer pilots to move the ship out of the way. Meeting in the government district in a Drall library, Havoc was briefed on the initial infiltration of the Bastion. First, they had to jam its communications, then commandeer an Imperial crawler tank to slip in, taking out the main gate so the Safecrackers and Fifty-third Armored Platoon could begin the main assault. After the initial assault, the Major then commanded the battle group that had been placed under his command, leading them to victory against the central Imperial defenders. General Rakton faced off against the Major, who dealt with the Imperial general and his bodyguards. Garza reunited with Havoc squad on Coruscant, where the newly elected Supreme Chancellor, Leontyne Saresh, personally commended the Major and Havoc squad for bringing down the architect of the Imperial war effort. Eclipse Havoc Squad's missions eventually brought the squad to Rishi to hunt down the Order of Revan. While on the planet, the Major was contacted by Garza, who desired a covert rendezvous in Raider's Cove. Upon meeting, Garza explained that since Havoc's victory on Corellia, Supreme Commander Jace Malcom felt Havoc was too valuable and recognizable to continue covert SpecForce work and instead shifted to the frontlines. In hopes of creating a replacement, eventually creating cyborg soldiers from Rakata technology recovered from Manaan, forming Eclipse Squad. At first Eclipse showed no ill side effects, until they pre-emptively massacred two hundred people at Fort Klemark, their implants driving them mad and making them think there were enemies all around them, and went rogue. Now Eclipse has come to Rishi, presumably to track down the Revanites. To bring Eclipse out of hiding, Garza instructed Havoc to disrupt comm relays to force Eclipse out into the open. After Havoc eliminated all the rogue Eclipse soldiers, the Major returned to Garza, who admitted that she can't cover this incident up like she did Ando Prime and Tavus' defection. The politicians will pounce, strip her of her rank and throw her in prison. The Major encouraged her to make amends for her mistakes and come clean to the Senate about SpecForce's full record. Before parting ways with Havoc, Garza shares one last salute with the Major. Becoming Chief Military Advisor Following the Sith Emperor's revival on Yavin 4, a joint task force was formed between the military, Jedi and SIS in hopes of locating and destroying the Emperor once and for all. Acknowledging the importance of Havoc Squad and unwilling to lose the elite team on account of Garza's disgrace that would result in a shakeup of SpecForce, so Supreme Commander Malcom assigned the Major as the task force's chief military advisor. Return to Ord Mantell The Ord Mantell Initiative Raychor decided to first target the Mantellian Separatist Movement, as it had been allied with the Imperials through the original Havoc Squad. He flew to Ord Mantell with the Safecrackers and Captain Lesher and His Men, took command from General Vandar and Began to effectively wipe out the Separatist Movement. Upon arrival Raychor discovered that the ensign he met when he first arrived at Fort Garnik, Farn, had replaced Virk as the New Lieutenant, he made Farn his Liason to the Mantell Stationed troops at Fort Garnik. Capturing Mannett Point Raychor's first Target was Mannett Point, it was the part of his three Part Plan of Securing Footholds against the Separatists. He used the Republic Troops to stage an Amphibious Assualt on the shoreline with Air support from Republic Fighters and Bombers, while the Safecrackers and Havoc would infiltrate from within the Old Smuggler Tunnels used by the Smuggler Rikki. He also arranged for the Other Members of Havoc Squad to support the other Battle Units. It was more successful than planned, since Havoc Squad discovered critical Intelligence that suggested that the Separatists had supply Caches inadequacy Republic Aligned Village's and Towns. It also pointed to the Location of Several Separatist Cells and their Leader's. Regardless of all this, Havoc Squad and the Safecrackers successfully won back Mannett Point within Minimal Allied casualties. Raychor also began the Task of Injecting Microscopic Tags into Captured Separatists and then releasing them to follow them back to their bases and take out Separatist Cells. Part Two of Three With Mannett Point back in the Republic's Hand's, Raychor put Lieutenant Coria in charge of it and posted the Safecrackers their alongside a contingent of the Republic Sniper Corps, Infantry, and Special Environment Attack Battallion. He also arranged for Ground-Based Anti-Aircraft Cannons to be placed all around the Base to prevent any Aerial Assualt, in addition to a Massive Shield over the Point, the shielding Protected it from Orbital and Aerial Bombardments, while the Cannons provided an extra Deterrent. Raychor used Vikk's Underworld Contacts to get a Reliable Source of Weapons Shipments From Galactic Crime Syndicates, in addition to Regular Shipments From Balmorra and Hoth. Raychor gained Great Praise from both Ord Mantell Republic Command and Command itself, for recapturing Mannett Point. Dissapearance and Recovery On the eve of the Eternal Empire's invasion of the greater galaxy, the major disappeared under mysterious circumstances. Before their commanding officer could be located, Havoc Squad was called to the frontlines to face off against this invading force, with Forex and Jorgan being stuck in trench warfare for months. Ultimately, the unit fell apart after the Eternal Empire's victory; Tanno Vik returned to a life of crime, Elara Dorne was removed from Havoc by Saresh, M1-4X was transferred to the Republic Press Corps, Yuun went off to the Unknown Regions in search for the major, and Aric Jorgan took command of a new Havoc Squad. Despite everyone's best efforts, the Major was declared dead and posthumously awarded the rank of colonel in honor of their valiant service to the Republic military over the span of their career. It was later revealed that Raychor had been Captured by the Eternal Empire alongside Seven Other important individuals of both Republic and Imperial Allegiances. Raychor became the Commander-in-Chief of the Eternal Alliance's Special Forces Divison, before eventually rejoining the Republic after the Alliance sided with the Republic due to Empress Acina's Unauthorized Landing on Iokath, thereby rendering the Alliance's Alliance with the Empire Voided. Reforming Republic Special Forces With Raychor Returning to the Republic he Began Mass reforms in the Republic's Special Forces Divison. He recruited Fuse, Gearbox, Tavus, Kardan, and Garza into his Advisory Council, he formed six new Special Forces Squad's, he named them Red Moon, Black Storm, Chaos Core, Blue Shadow, Gold Six, and Orange Twilight. Each squad was formed with unique Specializations, Red Moon specialised in High-Profile and High-Risk Assassination's, Black Storm specialised in Technical Sabotage and Espionage, Chaos Core specialised in Demoralising Imperial Forces and Hindering Imperial Forces, Blue Shadow specialised as an Infiltration and Hostage Rescue Unit, Gold Six specialised as a Bunker-Busting Search-and-Destroy Unit, While Orange Twilight specialised as a Sniper Unit. Preliminary Skirmishes The first few Skirmishes were On Alderaan, Mantell, Hoth, and Voss, and Raychor was effectively the Supreme Commander of the War Effort, as Jace Malcom Had become member of the Eternal Alliance. Raychor commissioned several New Superweapon Projects to help turn the Tide, he also recommissioned the Death Mark Laser, Power Guard Enhancement System, and Planet Prison Projects. But he Made certain that the Control Function side affect of undergoing the Power Guard Enhancements was neutralised, instead wanting Soldier's who were volunteers in the proper sense of the word, he also chose to Have Republic Scientists Look into Using the Death Mark Lasers Technology to upgrade and enhance their Fleet's Turbolasers, to counter the Empire's Fearsome Firestorm Turbolasers. In Regards Training The New Squads, He, Havoc Squad and The Other Special Forces Squad's Trained them Personally. Havoc Squad Members Past and Present Trained The Members Exclusively and Personally. Raychor Trained Orange Twilight Himself Alongside Aric Jorgan, While Yuun and Gearbox Trained Black Storm, Elara Dorne Trained Blue Blue Shadow. Fuse, Vikk, and Forex Trained Chaos Core. Havoc Squad also looked at Cybernetics as A Means to Improve Squad Effectiveness, but Stayed because of What Happened with Eclipse Squad Raychor soon decided that The Republic Military would have to evolve, he new better than anyone else that the Empire they faced had changed in the last Half Decade, which meant that the Republic had to likewise Change. He instituted new Training Programsession, all Infantry squads would have mandatory training in Basic Combat and Field Medicine, Guerilla Warfare, and Special Forces Tactics. He also Increased the Training Programs for all Military Recruits, so that even Non-Combatant Personell would have an, at the very least, Basic instruction in Combat and Field Medicine, Weapons Use, and Military Tactics and Strategy.Category:Outlanders Category:Republic Military Category:Officer's Category:Major's Category:Royalty Category:Soldiers Category:Special Forces Category:Havoc Squad Members Category:Alderaanian's Category:Eternal Alliance Members Category:Snipers Category:Force-Sensitive Category:General's Category:Colonel's Category:Dukes Category:Lords Category:Squadron Leader's Category:Pilots Category:Coruscant Aegis Members Category:Martial Artists Category:Members of House Organa Category:Members of House Rist Category:Classified Category:Humans Category:Republic Troopers Category:Married Category:Force-User's Category:Nobility Category:Alderaanian Nobility Category:Alderaanian Royal Guardsmen Category:Infantry Category:Squad Leaders Category:Havoc Squad Leaders Category:Special Forces Commanders Category:Special Forces Command Category:Special Forces High Commanders Category:Republic Knights Category:Republic Officials Category:Republic Officers Category:Bastards Category:Noble Bastards Category:Infiltrators Category:Taris Resettlement Initiative Investore Category:Business Officials Category:Members of the Intergalactic Banking Clan Category:Scientists Category:Mechanics Category:Hybrid Species Category:Human-Zabrak Hybrids Category:Special Forces Academy Trainer's Category:Force-Healers Category:Politician's Category:Commandos Category:Vanguards Category:Operatives Category:Empire's most Wanted men Category:Classified Identities Category:Allies of the Republic S.I.S Category:Illegitimate Children Category:Illegitimate Offspring Category:Alderaanian Nobles Category:Alderaan Nobles Category:Alderaan Nobility